


Cancer

by wolfgun



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, so this is where you were."</p>
<p>The voice sounds from behind, edges of words and pieces of letters lost somewhere in the wind between. That sound could be known anywhere, lost or not; it was the lilt of a useless partner in crime.</p>
<p>"You sure do have a knack for hidin' yourself away, Heine. What is this, the rooftop of some collateral damage agency?" His footsteps stop from somewhere to Heine's left, and at the edge of his vision, Badou loops his legs under the railing and rests his elbow on top, mirroring the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer

"Ah, so this is where you were."   
  
The voice sounds from behind, edges of words and pieces of letters lost somewhere in the wind between. That sound could be known anywhere, lost or not; it was the lilt of a useless partner in crime.   
  
"You sure do have a knack for hidin' yourself away, Heine. What is this, the rooftop of some collateral damage agency?" His footsteps stop from somewhere to Heine's left, and at the edge of his vision, Badou loops his legs under the railing and rests his elbow on top, mirroring the other. For a while, the two sit in silence, the breeze tugging at their hair, and sometimes a cloud of smoke puffs from the redhead's lungs.   
  
"You can't tell me this's where ya been all this time, ya know. We had jobs and shit."   
  
Heine rests his chin on his crossed arms, tilting his head ever so slightly to gaze at the other. "And?"   
  
Badou takes a drag.  _ "And _ , I'm sayin' you better get your ass in gear and eat something, Mr. Zombie Houdini."   
  
"Who-dini?"   
  
"Not  _ who _ ,  _ Hou _ -dini."   
  
"..."   
  
"... A magician. Ya know, 'cos you keep disappearin' n shit." A pause, as another cloud of smoke filters through the air. The wind tears it apart. "Though, I guess your healing is magical shit enough."   
  
"You... watch too much TV."   
  
"You play too many video games."   
  
Heine looks down over the railing, at the people passing by below. From the viewpoint on top of the building, they look to be about the size of his thumb. The wind whips suddenly, and the dark cloud of smoke plumes before the two of them, instead of behind. Badou opens his mouth.   
  
"You... ever wonder what kinda things exist outside of this place?"   
  
Heine gives Badou a look. "You mean... on the surface? Or..."   
  
"Outside, outside. Beyond the city." Heine didn't answer for a while.   
  
"I... haven't thought about it." Then, "What brought this up?"   
  
"Oh... Nothin'. Just... work, I guess."   
  
The white-haired gunner grunts in response, closing his eyes and relishing of the feeling of nothing under his feet. He feels better when there's something solid to stand on, yeah; but some aspect of the illusion of weightlessness is... satisfying.   
  
Heine watches Badou out of the corner of his eye; the redhead refuses to lean too heavily on the rail, and keeps looking below with a strained face. He smirks.   
  
"Don't like heights?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
The wind howls for a moment, and Heine lets the force of it push him back; he lifts his face towards the sky, sighing. He can feel Badou's gaze boring into him, and isn't surprised to find that when he cracks open a red eye, the other hastily turns away. Caught.   
  
"Yo, Badou." He leans forward, arm outstretched.    
  
"Wha--" Heine plucks the cig directly from the redhead's mouth, watching the reaction turn from surprised to downright furious in a matter of milliseconds. "Heine--"   
  
He takes a drag of the cigarette, then, and Badou is dumbfounded. Those ruby red eyes are closed, as Heine exhales a cloud of cancer; it's quite a sight. Usually, the bleached-head is so averse to any kind of smoke Badou sucks into his body, but...   
  
"Hey, what the fuck d’you think you're doin'?" His hand is dodged as he tries to reach for the cig. "Hey."   
  
"Eugh. How can you like this stuff?"   
  
"Shut up, you fucken idiot. You hate this shit, so what the hell are you doing?"   
  
"What," he says, taking another drag, "does it look like I'm doing?"   
  
"It  _ looks _ like you're tryna make me even fucking angrier with you than I already am, you sack of utter horseshit."   
  
"Aw... is Badou-san angry with me?"   
  
"Fuck you, gimme back the damn cigarette."  Badou leans over, still unable to grab the cig.   
  
"Y'know, this shit turns your teeth yellow. You'll be even uglier than you are now."   
  
"You're sure damn talkative, for a fucking zombie, you prick--Augh! Why the hell do I even do this with you?" He swings his legs out from under the rail. "Here I am, worrying, tryin' to make sure you aren't splat on the fucking pavement, and this is what I get?"   
  
The wind dies completely for a moment, and Heine stands, stretching.   
  
"You come here 'cause we had a job?"   
  
"You--I come here and tell you exactly the answer to that fuckin' question, but your head's so far up your ass I can't even reach you. Whatever Heine--Sit up here and brood and sulk and think about suicide. Fucken whatever."   
  
Badou starts to walk away, but Heine reaches out and grabs his wrist. The redhead starts to protest, but is cut short when Heine's lips suddenly find his, and he's pleasantly surprised how soft those ghostly pale lips are. He thought they would be paper thin, dry, half-dead type shit. But no... It was nice. Heine tasted bitter, but there was also some smoke on his tongue and a bit of something else, something warmer; Badou wanted to find out what it was.   
  
But Heine pulled away, turning around to walk towards the exit. Badou stands for a beat longer, pissed, but also struck. He follows his partner a beat after, opening his mouth to say something--but he was cut short as Heine took the cig and shoved it right back in Badou's mouth.   
  
"Come on, Badou. Cancer doesn't wait for slow assholes," he says, smirking. "And neither does Granny."   
  
Badou inhales, then sighs out smoke. Sometimes, he doesn't know why he bothers with shit. But then, he remembers how Heine tasted, and wonders if he'll be able to taste him again. The admittance of that thought makes him want to smoke ten cigarettes at once, just so cancer can kill him quicker. They pass through the door into the building below.   
  
That is, if Heine doesn't first.   


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago but am just posting it now because you know... procrastination.


End file.
